


Wish Come True

by doyoungsilk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Deities, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shapeshifting, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoungsilk/pseuds/doyoungsilk
Summary: A deity grants a cat named doyoung his wish to become a human.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 41





	Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> its me again.... this is based on a manhwa i read long time ago....

The rain is pouring so hard. Jaehyun used his jacket as an alternative for an umbrella and ran as fast as he could. He stopped in a narrow street and waited there until the rain stopped. While waiting he notices a box covered in plastic beside him. There's something moving inside. Out of curiosity, he checked what's inside and found a wet persian cat.

He lifted the cat and stared at it for a minute. “You’re so wet, here let me take you to my house.” He covered the cat using the jacket and ran until he arrived at the bus stop.

As he arrived at his apartment, he covered the cat with a dry towel for it to feel warm. He let the cat rest and fed it until the cat fell asleep. He looked at the cat and wondered why they would abandon such a cute cat.

After the day passed, he checked the cat and arrived at the sight of it caressing its own body. He approached the cat and sat in front of it. He looked carefully to check if there's any wound or something on the cat. He sighed as a sign of relief that the cat has no wounds.

“Are you alright? I saw you outside, so I thought of bringing you to my apartment. We both look lonely so I think we will get along together.” He talked to the cat as he stroked its fur gently. The cat just answered with a soft growl. 

“Oh, wait since you’re my cat now I should give you a name.” He said hand on his chin. “How about Doyoung? Do you like Doyoung?” Jaehyun smiled as he lifted up Doyoung. "You can call me Jaehyun, _Doyoung._ " He hugged the cat and placed it on the floor again to let Doyoung sleep in peace.

 _'Doyoung…'_ The cat said in his mind. The cat thinks the name is so cute. He really liked it. He lay down again and slept.

Day by day, they both became closer. Jaehyun often eats with Doyoung for breakfast, lunch and dinner. They always walk every weekend in the park. They sleep together on one bed. And they both care for each other.

One day, Jaehyun was doing his homework, and the cat suddenly jumped on his desk. He looked at the boy doing his homework and wondered what he was doing. Jaehyun gave Doyoung a little smile and carried him beside his chest. The cat always feels so comfortable everytime Jaehyun carries him. He feels so safe everytime Jahyun is around. 

"What are you doing here, Doyoung." Jaehyun said as he kissed Doyoung on his face multiple times. Doyoung groans and licked Jaehyun lips.

"Here let's take a picture." Jaehyun said. He brought the cat closer to him and took a picture of them. He showed Doyoung their picture.

 _Is that me? Why do I look different from Jaehyun?_ The cat said in his mind. _This can't be, how am I supposed to love Jaehyun if we're not the same species._ Doyoung sat at Jaehyun's laps and rested there, still thinking about how he turned into a human. An idea popped to his mind. _How about the deities? I hope they'll grant my wish._

As the day ends, Doyoung stays awake as the deities only accept wishes and requests at midnight. He sat beside Jaehyun, sleeping. Doyoung looked up at the purple sky and wished. _Can I become a human? I just want to love Jaehyun._ He said.

The Deity of the sun rejected his wish as the wish is not ethical. A cat can't be a human and a human can't be a cat. But the Deity of the moon caught its eye. Doyoung looks sincere on how he really wants to love Jaehyun. 

The Deity of land stared at him. "I thought you were picky on granting requests. Where's the infamous Deity of the moon who only grants sincere wishes?" The Deity of land laughs. "Although the wish is kind of ridiculous or really ridiculous, Doyoung really looks sincere, he really loves that human." 

As the sun set, Jaehyun slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the sight beside him, it looked like a….. boy. He stood up and got out of his bed right away after he realized there was someone on his bed.

"Fuck." He curses. Did I sleep with someone? Why now? What the fuck not right now. He asked himself.

"Excuse me." He taps the boy's shoulder for him to wake up. The boy opened his eyes and laid his eyes on Jaehyun. He's handsome. 

"Jaehyun!" The boy said. Jaehyun is still confused about how he slept with this boy. First of all, he just drank a little last night and he doesn't remember how he met the man beside him.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Jaehyun confusedly asked. The man is naked. His hair is fluffy with his pointy eyes looking at him.

"It's me, Doyoung!" He said.

"Oh? Now that you mentioned ``have you saw a cat around here?" He wandered his eyes around and looked at the boy whose name is Doyoung as he said.

"I'm right here!" Doyoung raised his hands. Jaehyun's eyebrows met. What does this boy mean? He looked closer at him and noticed there's something behind his back. He looked at him and realized it was a tail.

"What? You're really Doyoung?" Doyoung nods as he comes closer to Jaehyun. He hugs him tight and greets him good morning. 

Doyoung observes his body and came to a realization that he really became a human. 

"The deities really granted my wish." Doyoung whispers but enough for Jaehyun to hear what he said.

"What do you mean deities?" Jaehyun asked. Still confused not knowing what the fuck is happening. He sat on the bed and listened as Doyoung explained about everything. But Jaehyun knows that this wish must have a consequence.

Jaehyun then realizes Doyoung is still naked. He gave him a shirt and sweatpants. He left Doyoung alone in his room for him to change.

After a few minutes, he once again stepped inside his room and looked at Doyoung. He's wearing the shirt but not the sweatpants.

"Why are you not wearing the sweatpants?" Jaehyun asked. 

"My tails feel uncomfortable whenever I wear them. I just want it like this!" Doyoung answered.

 _What should I buy for him. Should I buy him a dress. I should hide his tail. What if people see him outside_.

Jaehyun was cut off when Doyoung once again ran into him.

"Jaehyun-a! Now I can sit on your lap." He said as he sat on Jaehyun's lap. Jaehyun was so shocked because he could feel Doyoung's cock when he sat on his lap. He pushed Doyoung because of shock.

"W-What's wrong, Jaehyun?" Doyoung asked. He looked at Jaehyun but Jaehyun's face was so red.

"Uhm nothing, I'm just hungry. Come one let's eat." Jaehyun thinks of a reason. 

As Jaehyun left the room, Doyoung lay on the bed. _Why do Jaehyun act weird when I become a human? Isn't he happy?_

Doyoung noticed that Jaehyun had lessened his affection towards the catboy. Jaehyun doesn't pat his head anymore. He doesn't bath Doyoung anymore. He's not making eye contact on Doyoung anymore. Doyoung feels like Jaehyun was avoiding him on purpose. But he erased that in his mind as he knew that Jaehyun would never avoid him on purpose. 

"Let's sleep? I'll sleep on the floor, you sleep on the bed." Jaehyun invited. Doyoung's eyebrows met. _Don't Jaehyun like when we sleep together. Why is he acting like he doesn't want us to sleep together?_

"Aren't we going to sleep together?" Doyoung asked with a pout on his lips. Jaehyun swallowed and just answered. "We can't sleep together, the bed is too small and we'll get uncomfortable." He reasoned.

"Then I'll sleep on the floor! I don't want you to feel uncomfortable and you might get sick." Doyoung suggested but he can't persuade Jaehyun so he just let him do what he wants.

After the day has passed by, Jaehyun needs to go to school. He told Doyoung but he's still bothered that Doyoung might go outside when he's not around.

"Why do you need to go to school?" Doyoung asked.

Their conversation continued until it's time for Jaehyun to go. He reminded Doyoung not to go outside and not let other people see him.

As soon as Jaehyun left, Doyoung sat on the couch and turned his head around. He looks around and looks for what he could do to fight boredom. 

After a few hours, Jaehyun is still not home. Doyoung is on their bed and wondering why Jaehyun is not home yet.

_I've now turned into a human, but I still can't do what I want to do. I want to go to Jaehyun, but Jaehyun told me not to. I mean, he's not going to get mad if I step out of the apartment to go to him right?_

Doyoung wanders and look for Jaehyun's clothes and sees some coats. He wears it and hides his tail behind. _I'm so smart!_ He compliments himself.

After dressing up, he left the apartment and went outside. It's freezing outside and he's glad he wore a winter coat. He looks around and looks for Jaehyun. He knows he's just around because he can still smell his orange like smell.

On other hand, Jaehyun just got home. The first thing he looked for was Doyoung. He looked around their bedroom but he's not there. He looks around the bathroom but he's not there. Even in the living room, kitchen or corridor. 

He stepped outside their apartment as he panicked because Doyoung was nowhere to be found.

Perhaps…..

He went to the place where he first saw Doyoung and saw him sitting there with his head down.

"Doyoung!" He called him. Doyoung stood up and faced Jaehyun. He pouted at him because he looks sorry. He apologize for what he did and Jaehyun just said it's right and he shouldn't do it again.

After they got home, Doyoung laid in the bed while Jaehyun prepared his bed on the floor. _He really won't sleep beside me. I thought we could love each other when I became a human. I guess I was wrong._

Doyoung made sure that Jaehyun had already fallen asleep. He sat on the bed beside the pillows and kneel. He put his hands together and wished again.

"Deities could you turn me back into a cat again. Looks like Jaehyun doesn't love me when I'm a human. Please deities turn me back into a cat." Doyoung said out loud but he doesn't notice that Jaehyun is already on his back listening to him.

Jaehyun went back to his bed for Doyoung not to know he heard what he said. He's worried about Doyoung because he feels he's not loved. After Doyoung fell asleep, he covered the cat boy with a warm blanket. He kissed its forehead and slept again.

After they woke up, while eating breakfast, Jaehyun wants to talk about what he heard last night but he knows it'll make things complicated.

"Doyoung, do you want me to take you outside?" Jaehyun suggested. Doyoung cheerfully agreed as this is the first time Jaehyun will walk with Doyoung since he became a human.

Doyoung wore the same clothes he wore last time to hide his tail.

"You're so cute." Jaehyun complimented Doyoung that made Doyoung blush. 

"Let's go out?" Jaehyun lends his hands to Doyoungs'. Doyoung cutely nodded and started to walk. While walking, Doyoung realizes that their hands are still holding each other. He can't hide how fluttered he is right now. His face is so red and his hands are so cold.

A moment of silence, and none of them is still talking. Doyoung knows Jaehyun feels awkward right now as he walks with him. He broke the silence.

"I thought you hated me." Doyoung said. Jaehyun looked at his eyes.

"Wait, No. Why would I hate you?" Jaehyun worriedly asked.

"I mean, you stopped petting me. You stopped kissing me. You stopped sleeping with me." Doyoung answered.

"No, I'm just… new to this. You suddenly become a human. What if next time I suddenly become a puppy?" Jaehyun joked that it made Doyoung smile. Jaehyun held Doyoung's face with his two large palms. "But whatever you are, I still love you no matter what it takes."

_Jaehyun loves me too._

"Even if I stay like this forever?" Doyoung asked with teary eyes.

"Of course, I will still love you." 

"Doyoung, can I kiss you?" Jaehyun asked.

"Me? of course you can." Doyoung answered with his eyes still watery.

Jaehyun leans forward for Doyoung to get closer. He kissed Doyoung gently but as time passed by, Jaehyun opened his mouth as a sign of a deeper kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes more until one of them broke the kiss. Two of them are still catching their breath and smiling at each other.

"Jaehyun, can we do it?" Doyoung naughtily asked.

Jaehyun laughs. "You naughty cat."

As they both enter the apartment, Doyoung pushes Jaehyun against the wall and kisses him deeper than the last kiss. While Jaehyun's hands wander around Doyoung's body.

"You're so aggressive, Doyoung." Jaehyun moans as they continue to kiss. They walk into the bedroom not breaking the kiss. Jaehyun pushed Doyoung into the bed and touched its crotch. He's so hard.

They continued to kiss until Doyoung started to strip Jaehyun. He removed his shirt that revealed a pair of pinkish hard nipples. Doyoung kissed Jaehyun downwards until his lips arrived at his neck, he kissed Jaehyun leaving purple marks. He went downwards and went to his nipples. Doyoung alternatively sucked Jaehyun's nipples while his hands on Jaehyun's body. Jaehyun continued to release moans until they were both naked.

“Doyoung, turn around” Jaehyun orders which Doyoung obeys. He turned around ass faced Jaehyun. Jaehyun reached the lube beside his drawer and smeared it on his finger. He put the first finger inside Doyoung and started to stroke his finger.

“Jaehyun, I want you now.” Doyoung moans.   
“You’re so impatient, but since you asked for it. He again smeared lube on his cock and placed the tip of his cock in front of Doyoung’s hole. 

“I’ll put it in now” Jaehyun reminded Doyoung, but doyoung was shocked when he felt Jaehyun’s cock all inside him. It feels so weird but nice as Jaehyun started moving.

 _He’s so tight._ Jaehyun said in his mind.

After a few thrust, doyoung came spurting his come all over the bed. He smiled at Jaehyun and just continued getting fucked. 

Then after Jaehyun came, he laid on Doyoung’s chest. He looked at Doyoung and saw him sleeping. He kissed his forehead.

“Goodnight, Doyoung.”

**Author's Note:**

> sup follow me on twitter @ioonasource


End file.
